


Twins?!

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 203Parings: Sam x Reader, tiny bit of DeanRequest: @evyiioneHi! Could you do a prompt with Sam please? Prompt List 1 N. 37 Twins? We’re…we’re having twins?!Prompt: List 1 N. 37 Twins? We’re…we’re having twins?!A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Twins?!

Sam was in the library when you came up to him. You’d just gotten back from the doctors. First off you were pregnant but that wasn’t the kicker. The kicker was it was twins and you were already 4 months along. You’d never gotten the morning sickness like most women so you had no idea until you thought you felt movement. That’s when you went to the doctors. You were still in shock and it must have shown.  
“(Y/N)?!” Sam jumped out of his chair  
“Talk to me baby. Here sit down.” He guides you to a chair.  
“What’s wrong?” fear laced his voice. He knew you’d gone to the Docs, now you were here crying.   
“We’re gonna be parents.” You whisper and he realizes these aren’t bad tears.  
“I’m gonna be a dad?!”  
You nod and giggle as he kisses you.  
“Wait there’s more.”  
“More?”  
“We’re having twins!!!!”  
“Twins? We’re…we’re having twins?!”   
“Baby maybe you should sit too.”  
He does as he shouts for Dean.  
“Sammy?! (Y/N)?! Dean rushes in  
“What’s wrong Sam?”  
“I’m gonna be a dad! We’re having twins!”  
“Twins? You’re having twins?!”  
Sam nodded and Dean collapsed.  
“Guess it was too much for the uncle to be.” You giggled


End file.
